Toxic Love
by MooBerryluvsTTandTVD
Summary: Caroline was bit by a wear wolf. What will happen now?


**Toxic Love**

**Heeeeeeeeeeey guys! This is my latest fanfic i hope you like it! If you love Klaroline fanfics a REALY recomend one of my favorites. It's called ****What I Feel Is Wrong**** by **_**WeasleysGroupie**_. **It is absolutey amazing! Okay now on with the Story! **

**I don't own TVD or any of their charecters.**

Caroline raced through the woods, her grey skirt swishing around her legs at her super speed. She heard another bark behind her and mistakenlt turned to look over her shoulder. But there was nothing but dark trees as the full moon shone through the branches. She slowed to a stop looking around.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidoooooooooo. Rex? Spot? Are you still trying to kill me still?" She asked uncertainly. Then out of nowhere, a gaint wolf lept out of the trees snapping at her. It's fanged jaws caught her right side, ripping through skin and turning her ribs to splinters. She screamed in pain as the wearwolf toxin rushed through her system. Then she ran again as tears of pain and fear flowed down her face and blured her vision. She felt the monsters breath on the back of her legs as her legs as it readied for another bite. Caroline vered left quickly, but a little too fast! As she spun around her legs slipped out from under her and she slid sideways into a large prickley bush. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut as tears dripped down her cheeks she lay on her stomach as her whole body burned from fiction. She heard a growl. and she opened her eyes. through the blured mist she saw a pair of golden eyes staring at her. The wearwolf snarled and snapped its' jaws as foam dripped from its' fangs. Caroline wimpered and clutched her right ribcage, the wolf bite burned and throbbed painfully. Then the wolf looked around then was gone in a flash. Caroline felt the toxin moving into her brain and felt herself getting tired. Then she heard footsteps, but was too tired to care. The footsteps grew closer. 'Mabey they'll kill me' she thought hopefully, she wanted to sleep to die so badly. The bushes around her rustled. Her eyes open slightly, and she moaned sofly."Just kill me already" She croaked. But then she felt something pushing the brambles off her and she felt hands grab her around the waist, she flintched as they touched her wounds. then she felt the hans pull her out of the brakent and into there arms. She open her eyes and saw Klause loking down on her. He looked shoked as he survade the scrapes on her body, her legs and arms torn from running through the forest. He lifted her no lounger yellow T-shirt and sucked in a breath as he saw the wearwof bite. It was shiny with puss and the veins around it were black and pulsed as they pumped poison towards her heart. She felt like she was lieing in a giant frying pan, it was so hot. He was brought out of his daze as Caroline inhaled a ragged breath. Carolines face shone with prespiration and she was incredibly pale. In one fluid movement he brought his wrist to his mouth and ripped into his own flesh. He knelt down and pulled her close, and put his wrist by her lips. She began to gently such the blood from the wound. As it began to heal again her fangs slid out of her gums and she dug then into Klause's wrist. As it healed again she leaned back and pulled away. He eyes flashed with hunger as she licked the blood from around her lips. Then she moved her right hand behind his head and he saw her fangs glinted in the moon light. She streched up and scraped her fangs against his neck. She roughly grabbed hid right shoulder with her other hand and pulled herself into his lap, sinking her fangs further into his neck. Klause did not resist or protest, as Caroline hungrily feed on him, but realy, he felt very proud of himself. He would have expected Tyler to hve attacked him by now. After a few minutes she pulled away and her fangs retracted into her gums.

"Thanks." She murmered. Klause stod up and pulled her to her feet. She was so beautiful even with her hair matted and her clothes splattered with blood. But her eyes were bright with gratitude.

"You know love, I would expect to be dead by now, does dear Tyler know I let him back into town yet?" Nik asked. Caroline's eyes fillled with tears and she looked down. "Yes um. He did come back, but. . . . .he roke up with me." She said quietly. Klause felt rage start to boil inside him. He pulled Caroline into his arms to comfort her, "Easy there love, I've got you."


End file.
